fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
SiWang YenShen
SiWang YenShen is one of the Great Generals of the Dark Ones. After the formation of the Dark Ones' City, he spent three years in isolation. He became the city's Law Keeper, acting as a police of sorts. Appearance He is always seen with his face turned opposite to the reader or with his mask on; this is because of his Seal of the Berserker. In the animation, his mask seems to be more decorative than anything. Personality It seems that he had romantic feelings for SuiFeng QiWu since he is seen crying at her grave, and before he engages in the defense of the Dark Ones' City he bids her petrified body farewell. In the animation, he goes to the surface because he feels that her mission is too dangerous to accomplish on her own. He is a dark and brooding person who does not care about anything except his people. He is well-respected, cunning, merciless, and ruthless. His ruthlessness leads him to murderous rampage against all who oppose the supremacy of the Dark Ones. He loves combat, as he relishes his fight with ZongHeng TianXia. He believes this is the way the Dark Ones should lead their life (through endless battle). He even says to TianXia "Power is everything!". He also can't stand Ah Gou and his self-righteousness, saying that he is annoying. Abilities Soul Power Soul Gear: Vicious Whip: During the war in God's Domain, Vicious Whip took the form of an ordinary chain which YenShen used to grapple Tian without much success. After the timeskip, Vicious Whip now Spiritizes in the form of a very long snake sword which darts and coils around SiWang YenShen's body. Limit Break: Vicious Whip's gray scales congregate towards the handle to become a scrunched spiky like collection; the green energy that is revealed by the scales' retraction glows brightly and still remains as a whip Mantra 'Seal of the Berserker: '''A unique mantra spell known only by the dark shamans of the Dark Ones. It doesn't matter if his mask is damaged or destroyed if anyone is to see the face under his cursed mask, he would die instantly, having his soul torned apart. However, while his soul still burn under the mask he can't be defeated. No matter how many time he fell he would always stand back up. The seal of the berserker allows him to heal any wound while making him insensible to pain. Plot Season 3 YenShen challenges ZongHeng TianXia for the right to succeed MuWu BiaoQing as the Governor of the Dark Ones' City. When they begin to fight, TianXia initially overwhelms him due to his teleportation, which is derived from the location of TianXia's explosions; TianXia did not use Limit Break either. Emerging from the hole that is formed, YenShen fights back on an even playing field; TianXia even comments that "We were perhaps once equal in strength 5 years ago". It seems that YenShen has also reached the state of Limit Break, like TianXia. BiaoQing interferes to incapacitate YenShen with his Soul Restraining Needles however; this allows TianXia to rush him. HanFeng LinLin comes out of nowhere to save YenShen from TianXia's punch, by using his Ice Wall. After LinLin loses to Ah Gou, he coils his Vicious Whip around Ah Gou's ankle and begins to fight him. He starts to fight with the intent to kill. During the defense of the Dark Ones' City, SiWang YenShen eventually dies of his wounds against Lan Yue, but not before punching the Sage King all the way back to the Crystal Palace. Wu Geng Ji SiWang YenShen makes his debut in the plot of the animated adaption, ''Wu Geng Ji, much sooner than in Feng Shen Ji. He first appears in Episode 21, appearing by SuiFeng's side after she appears on the surface. When she asks why he was there, he tells her that it was too dangerous for her to undertake the mission on her own. Even though she says that whatever the Grand Marshal orders, she will accomplish, she does not reject his help. After she intervenes in Zhui Ri's attempt to capture Bai Cai, SiWang joins the fight. Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones Category:Deceased